


过春天

by BooPaa



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 20:10:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20917895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BooPaa/pseuds/BooPaa





	过春天

世勋的头掉下来了。  
并非夸张，只是他向后仰着脖子，脑袋咚一下靠在钟仁桌上。能看到他翻起的眼白和尖瘦的下巴。  
“放学和我去个地方。”  
“哦。”  
“给我吃个糖。”  
钟仁把毛毛虫软糖放在世勋嘴边，他伸出舌头，软糖蠕动着被他吃掉了。

世勋带他去了一家烤肉店，许多同龄人围坐在一起，一个粉红色头发的尤为显眼。世勋就站在他面前。  
“灿烈哥，这是我的朋友，金钟仁。”  
世勋的手搭在他肩上，温热的手掌扣着他的肩骨，钟仁从侧面看他，始终抿着嘴在笑。人群中的灿烈抬眼看他们，他的眼睛很大，一用力就像在瞪人。  
“坐下吧。”  
后来灿烈带着许多人出去玩，出海，溜冰或是赛车，有时世勋在，有时不在，灿烈直接来找钟仁，也没说话，手撑在他桌上，头一歪，就是让钟仁和他走的意思。  
钟仁不骑摩托，有人后面空着位，他就坐上去，一次他环顾一周，只有灿烈的摩托上没人，他没上去，站在一边，直到被灿烈扯了一下胳膊。  
灿烈还是那头粉色头发，唯独头顶补染了，但颜色深了些，一圈令人眩晕的艳红色透出来。他带着有一股香水味，顺着风都吹到钟仁身上。因为他开得很快，钟仁的手短暂搭在了他腰上。停下后钟仁的头盔插销卡住了，灿烈伸手来解，指尖不停划过他的下巴，脱下头盔的那刻，他感到灿烈带着轻蔑的眼神在笑：“感觉还挺好哈？”

很难说是什么关系。世勋也并不是灿烈的小弟，那天灿烈又站在他们教室外面，钟仁犹豫着要起身，世勋忽然转过身，手肘压在他桌上，眯着眼看他。  
灿烈不耐烦地拍了拍门板，钟仁指了下自己，灿烈拧着眉毛点头。他去看世勋，世勋又一脸无所谓的样子，钟仁很不自在地出去了，灿烈没和他说什么，只说周六去看电影。  
“就你自己来。”  
钟仁低头看着鞋尖，一只小蚂蚁在他们之间爬行：“我没空。”  
“是吗？”  
没往下说，钟仁回去时，世勋又不在位置上了，倒是暻秀分发作业经过，把本子放在钟仁跟前时，钟仁抓住了他的手：“周六来我家玩？”  
暻秀看着他，几乎面无表情，但点了点头。

青少年聚集的地方总容易滋生事端，比如烤肉店。邻桌有人打架，一片生肉飞来，掉在钟仁的桌前，他嫌恶地用筷子夹起丢开，顺手将筷子也扔了。那表情激怒了斗殴者，忽然调转枪口，一个人揪住了金钟仁领子。  
“小子，什么意思？”  
“没什么，放开。”  
他的脸上挨了一拳，下颚骨一时正不回来，疼，齿缝间有血腥味。  
“放开我。”  
又是一拳，钟仁摔在地上，掌心沾上了被啤酒浸染的地上的灰尘，他终于无法忍受，尾椎骨的疼痛刺激了他的血脉，撑着站起来的瞬间，全身错位带来了些许异样的快感，他捏紧拳头。  
风铃声响起，门口出现了熟悉的粉色头发。  
有人叫他小灿哥。灿烈看到了钟仁，走过来，对着斗殴者说：“在我还给你脸的时候，给我个面子，跪下向他道歉。”  
那人的脸由红转白，斜视着灿烈：“你知道我大哥是谁吗？”  
“不知道，但…”  
“啪！”  
爆裂声打断了灿烈的话，钟仁手里握着半截啤酒瓶，头上血流如注，他把用自己脑袋砸开的锐利武器抵上了那人的脖颈。  
“和我道歉。”

钟仁的头被包到两倍那么大，纱布挡眼睛，他的世界变小了。  
那天灿烈边帮他擦血，边骂他“头真够硬的”，钟仁没理他，直到灿烈点了根烟，钟仁皱着眉头说：“能掐掉么？”  
灿烈看了他很久，才把烟丢在脚下，碾掉了。  
他请假了两天，世勋来看他，始终挂着嘲讽的笑，给钟仁削苹果，大半个塞进他的嘴里。  
“你可能以为朴灿烈很了不起，”世勋说，“其实他只是快餐店的打工仔。”  
钟仁把苹果取下来，看着他：“你丢下我。”  
“胡说。”世勋用上了唱歌般的调子，而后俯下身，额头抵着钟仁的额头，鼻尖和他的擦过，嘴唇在触碰上的前一瞬，在隔着几毫米的地方一张一合，“你是我的。”

钟仁去那家快餐店，3A快餐，真的看到了灿烈，头上绑着三角巾，瞥见钟仁的瞬间有些不自在，然后又是头一歪，说：“来帮我。”  
钟仁摇了摇头：“我是来吃饭的。”  
灿烈瞪起了眼，而后亲手把钟仁点的餐送过去，重重放下时，汤溅到了桌子上。  
“还不是要你来擦。”钟仁嘀咕着，扯了几张纸巾擦了桌面。  
后来还是帮他了，餐盘其实不好端，停下的间隙，灿烈忽然握住他的手腕：“疼吗？”  
钟仁把手抽了出来。  
下午休息后，又陪他去仓库清点，货架之间很窄，灿烈在之中走来走去，总是蹭过钟仁。之后又站在他身后，抬手去拿东西。钟仁不比他矮多少，但此刻完全被他压住了。  
勉强转过身，现在是被他圈住。  
贴得很紧，热，空气浑浊，呼吸变快，灿烈身上还有后厨的热炒味，勾动人欲望的气味，手还抬着，手臂上的肌肉碰到了钟仁的脸。  
“金钟仁，一个问题，”灿烈的手捏着他的脸颊，拇指扫过钟仁天生微翘的嘴唇，“你不是吴世勋的男朋友吧？”  
钟仁没回答，轻轻咽了一口唾沫。这个动作让灿烈靠得更近，而后嘴唇贴上，因为彼此的干渴，伸出了舌头，舔湿了了钟仁的唇缝。  
“但我也不在意。”

坐着灿烈的摩托去了很远的地方，几乎要驶离这个城市，直到天空出现了夏夜的玫红色，随后是深灰，交替着是黑蓝，明明没有掉头，还是又回来了。  
钟仁慢慢靠在灿烈背上，四周的风越来越冷，只有他们相贴的肉体在散发温热。他的鼻尖能嗅到一点属于灿烈的汗味，没有其它，只是关于他的，人的味道。  
在离家一个坡道时，钟仁下车了，背对着灿烈一直往前走。今天回家迟了，以为要挨骂，却看到暖黄的灯光下，母亲在同谁十分热情地交谈。  
脱了鞋，弯下腰说：“我回来了。”他看到暻秀也望向自己。  
“暻秀？你怎么来了？”  
“我给你送考卷。”  
“哦，谢谢，来我房间吗？”  
暻秀不喜欢吹空调，他坐在钟仁床边，翻看着一本杂志，钟仁递给他一杯凉茶，暻秀很平静地喝了一口，又放在旁边。  
他不怎么说话，但钟仁能感觉到他在向自己施压。暻秀与其它生活的样子都不太相同，总是穿着没有色彩的卫衣，让人感到一种关乎时间的安全感。  
“我回家了。”暻秀把杂志放回原位，起身，在床上留下一块小小的圆形凹陷，很快又恢复了原状。  
钟仁送他到门口，想着请他吃一颗糖，忽然手被暻秀牢牢抓住了，他只说了一句话：“回来。”

世勋出事了。在游戏厅赢了不得了的人太多钱，谁都知道要收手，只有世勋一次次一赌到底。他本来走不出去的，借着发生了别的混乱，才能脱身。  
钟仁接到信息，在旅馆找到了世勋。他穿着一件浴袍，手机里还放着音乐，钟仁就看着世勋在狭小的空间里慢慢旋转。  
“把钱还回去吧。”  
“说什么傻话。”  
他靠近钟仁，俯下身在他头顶嗅了嗅，说：“陪我洗个澡？”  
不知道他吹了多久的冷气，世勋的身体好凉，热水一遍遍冲洗也烫不出温度，他抱着钟仁，下巴搁在他肩上，在水流下转着圈踱步，像在舞池里跳一支没有节拍的舞。  
钟仁早应该知道的，他的人生中，最危险的存在，吴世勋。  
他们赤裸相拥，世勋的肩膀在抖动，根本不知道在哭还是在笑，钟仁只能把他抱紧，怀中有一具肉体的感觉如此异样，而那是世勋。  
哄世勋睡下后，钟仁在盥洗池边刷牙，他总习惯刷得很大力，直到出血，吐出粉红色的泡沫，那泡沫看得他很眼熟，想了很久才想起是灿烈头发的颜色。


End file.
